Telling the Truth
by CryInSorrow
Summary: Tonight is game night and Dick and Wally have the whole cave to themselves. Or so they thought. Artemis has played a prank on the two friends... (based on a prompt)


Dick and Wally sat in the lounge at Mount Justice, playing video games, eating pizza, and drinking soda. It was game night and they had the mountain all to themselves. Or so they thought. Artemis was lurking around, waiting, and watching.

"You're mine, birdboy!" Wally taunted with a grin, and Dick playfully shoved his friend and snorted.

"In your dreams, Kid Idiot," Dick shot back with a laugh. Wally was sitting in a corner of the couch and Dick was laying stretched out with his head in Wally's lap, both boys tapping their controllers furiously, trying to kill each other's characters. And then the match was over; Wally landed the killing blow and he cheered, while Dick groaned in defeat.

"Totally not feeling the aster right now. Three losses in a row! You're really dominating tonight Walls," Dick said with a little smirk, pushing himself into a sitting position. Wally grinned widely and replied "that's because I'm me."

"Not something to be proud of," Dick shot back with a laugh. Wally feigned offense and asked "oh yeah? And what would you say if I told you that I know your dirty little secret?"

"I'd ask you 'what secret'," Dick replied. He frowned and looked away for a moment. Why did he say that? That's _not_ what he wanted to say. Wally snickered then and answered "why, about those dirty mags under your mattress of course." Dick's face flushed crimson and he glared over at Wally.

"What're you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about the dirty magazines I found under your bed, in your room, here in the cave," Wally answered immediately. The speedster frowned at his own reply. Why did he say that? That's not what he wanted to say. And then they heard a laugh from behind them and both of them turned to see Artemis standing in the kitchen behind them.

"Wow, I can't believe it worked!" Artemis said with a laugh. Dick and Wally exchanged glances, then glared at Artemis.

"How long have you been here?" Wally asked. Dick snorted and answered for him.

"The whole time. She thought she was being sneaky, but-" Artemis interrupted with another laugh.

"Says the boy who just drank truth serum!" Dick's eyes went wide with shock.

"W-what?" he asked softly. Artemis sighed when she finally stopped laughing. She sauntered over to the two boys and leaned against the backrest of the couch.

"Just a harmless little prank. I spiked both your sodas with truth serum." Dick and Wally exchanged glances again and looked at Artemis with shocked and somewhat scared glances.

"That's your idea of a prank?! That's...that's..."

"Brilliant!" Wally filled in with a laugh, earning a glare and a punch from his best friend. Artemis smirked triumphantly and made her way back into the kitchen.

"Well, that and because I figured it'd be the only way you two would ever come clean with each other." Dick and Wally exchanged yet another glance before turning back to Artemis.

"What're you talking about? Come clean about what?" Dick asked. Artemis rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter and said "well duh. The fact that you both have the hots for each other. What else?" She flashed a teasing smirk, then gave a wink and left the room, leaving Dick and Wally both silent and blushing on the couch.

"What-"

"Don't. We're compelled to answer," Dick quickly interrupted. They sat in stunned silence for a few moments, both of them afraid to speak. Dick couldn't believe this; how could Artemis think he had a crush on Wally?! He glanced over at Wally and watched him for a few seconds. He was more or less staring at the floor, fidgeting nervously, and seemed like he wanted to run, but something kept him back.

And then he felt his face heat up, because he was staring...and he couldn't stop. He was staring at the freckles on his friend's face, and then his green eyes, because, _holy crap, Wally was looking right at him, when did that happen?!_

"Wally," Dick said softly, as a warning not to ask any questions. A warning Wally seemed he was going to ignore. The ginger smirked a little and Dick so did not like the look on his face.

"So, Dick-"

"I'll eat your heart out, Wally," Dick threatened. Wally laughed and then asked "Dick what do you _really_ think of Artemis?" Dick growled, fighting the serum, then ground out "I think she's a good friend, but sometimes, she's an annoying, meddling bitch who needs to mind her own business, god dammit I hate this shit!" And Wally laughed, falling over backwards on the couch.

"Oh yeah? Wally, what do you think of Batman?" Dick asked with a triumphant grin. Wally sat up, compelled to answer, and said "I think Batman is a bit of a control freak, a creeper with all his cameras and frankly he scares the hell out of me, oh my god, why did youaskthathe'sgoingtoeatmyheartout." Now it was Dick's turn to laugh, because Wally looked like he was about to piss his pants.

And so this horrifying incident ended up turning into a little game instead. But both of them was avoiding the one question they wanted to ask; _how do you feel about me?_ But they both knew that question was there, up in the air...hovering over them. It wasn't until Dick had caught Wally staring at him that he finally drew up the courage to ask.

"So...is what Artemis said true? Do you like me?" Dick suddenly asked, his face painted pink. Wally was taken aback by the question, but he was compelled to answer.

"Its true. I like you a lot. Maybe as more than a friend." Wally's blushed crimson and turned away, averting his eyes, but Dick's own face was burning too, but in a good way. He scooted a little closer and asked "Wally, what do you think of me?"

"I think you're amazing. You're so intelligent and funny, confident and strong, and the best friend I've ever had. I like you a lot and I think you have beautiful eyes." Wally clamped a hand over his mouth and edged away from his friend, blushing as red as a tomato and he looked horrified.

Dick snickered in amusement, earning a glare from Wally when he said "wow, I didn't know you were so sappy." That seemed to make the teen forget his embarrassment for a few moments.  
"Go on, ask me," Dick said with a mischievous smirk, interrupting whatever it was Wally was about to say. Wally clamped his mouth shut for a few moments, a gentle pink blush returning to his face.

"Uh...okay...um...what do you think of me?" Wally asked.  
"I think you're an idiot who runs his mouth before he speaks and eats like a pig-" Wally snorted, trying not to laugh, because frankly, Dick didn't need a truth serum to make him say _that_. But he wasn't done yet, it seemed.

"I also think you're funny, and I love the way you can just crack a joke at even the most serious moments and make people laugh. I think your freckles are really adorable, and I really love your eyes, and your hair and sometimes I think about what it might be like to hold your hand, or kiss you." Dick was biting his lip now, glancing nervously over at Wally. A silence had settled between them now as they fidgeted nervously.

Finally, Wally scooted closer and Dick felt a hand on his knee. The acrobat looked up at the blushing red head and smiled a bit.

"Do you really think about kissing me?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Dick said honestly. He didn't need a truth serum for that. Now that their feelings were out in the open, it was easy to talk about. But before he could get another word out, he felt Wally's lips press against his own. He was a bit shocked at first, from the sudden contact, but that faded quickly. Sadly, so did the kiss.

"How was that?" Wally asked. Dick grinned and captured Wally's lips in another, sweet kiss. Wally kissed back as one od his hands came up to touch Dick;s face, thumb caressing his cheek.

"So...Friday at 7?" Wally asked with a cocky little smirk. Dick snorted and said "one kiss and Kid Flirt thinks he's boyfriend material." Wally frowned a bit at the reply.

"You're such an ass." Dick laughed and kissed the red head again.

"It's a date."


End file.
